This invention relates to a fader used in an audio mixer, a dimmer or the like and, more particularly, to a fader device capable of readily accomplishing a fine adjustment in a fader having fader operators of a short stroke.
A fader is a device for changing gain continuously and is used for, e.g., an audio device such as an audio mixer for individual adjustment of signal levels of multiple channels in mixing these signals. Conventional fader devices are constructed so that amounts of fading are fixedly determined depending upon operation positions of fader operators.
In the conventional fader devices, particularly in those in which the full stroke of each fader operator is relatively short, a fine adjustment of a signal level is rather difficult because such fine adjustment must be made within the short stroke, e.g., a few millimeters, in most cases.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a fader device capable of readily accomplishing a fine adjustment of a signal level in a fader having fader operators of a short full stroke.